


Beach Day

by endlesshitty



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Beach Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Duff and Y/N get steamy at a beach.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Kudos: 15





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Duff and Y/N bathed in the faint sunlight accompanied by the sound of crashing waves. It was one of the few times where Duff had a free day and he immediately suggested a day at the beach.

They had fun and the weather had been so good that even after nearly everyone else had left, except for two girls who were surfing and a couple sitting on the sand, all of them far away from Duff and herself, they had stayed.

They had fallen silent in the last few minutes but Duff was never one to stay still and silent for too long and soon Y/N was giggling with the little kisses he left on her stomach.

“That tickles!” She squealed, squirming away from him.

Duff grinned, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her, resting his hands on her lower back, and despite the touch being innocent, Y/N could feel his hard cock under his shorts.

“You’re hard.” She mused as he began kissing her neck.

Duff snorted. “Shit I hadn’t noticed.” He answered sarcastically. “It’s what you do to me, laying around in these…” His fingers tugged at her bikini bottoms, letting them snap back against her skin.

“I’ve been in these all day. If it had been my fault you would have been hard the entire day.”

“Okay, maybe I started daydreaming about fucking you right here…” He mumbled, shrugging and moving his hands to her ass, squeezing the flesh in his palms. “Still, it’s your fault you’re so fucking hot.”

Y/N laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. She made sure to press herself against him, knowing he loved to feel her breasts against his chest.

“Fucking love these…” He mumbled between the kiss, squeezing her tits in his hands. “Could kiss them all day…” His mouth attached to the skin between them, creating light hickeys.

“Duff we’re still at the beach…” Y/N whispered, as if that sentence was the thing that would get them in trouble.

“All the more reason.” He looked at her, one of his hands toying with the bow on her back that kept the top on her body.

“What if we get caught?” She asked, cheeks blushing at the thought of someone seeing. Or even worse, some photographer spotting them and then making them front cover in the magazines.

“Baby, literally no one’s here.” He stated, looking around. They were really far from everything and everyone. “I just want to make you cum with the waves crashing behind you, we can take care of me somewhere else, just let me make you cum.” He pleaded like a kid asking for ice cream.

Y/N still found it a turn on how he was always so eager to please ease her. Never had she dated anyone so focused on her.

“Okay.” She smiled, reaching behind herself to undo her bikini top and discarding it by her side. “But please don’t make me moan too loud, I don’t want to even risk being heard…” She asked, blushing.

Duff smirked. “Don’t know if I can do that. I’m too good…” His hand sneaked inside her bikini bottoms, beginning to tease her clit.

Y/N rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything back. He really was amazing.

His mouth returned to the valley of her breasts, leaving a couple more hickeys before moving to her right nipple. The touch on her clit was now firmer. Steady circles on the bundle of nerves made electricity rush up her spine.

Her hips occasionally thrusted forward, looking for more intense friction, which Duff provided. The sound of the waves behind them was creating a little bubble in Y/N’s head where all she could feel was Duff and the sand between her feet, all she could hear was said waves, and all she could smell was the sea and sunscreen.

“You’re beautiful…” Duff whispered as if he was trying to maintain the spell that had fallen around them.

He was eye level with her now, keeping one hand on her back while the other continued its task. His blond hair was still a little damp from their last swim, brushed back and held there by his sunglasses; his greenish eyes seemed brighter under the dim sunlight but were getting darker by the second with lust; his once pale skin was now getting tanned after the day under the strong sunlight. He looked ethereal.

Y/N’s stare into his eyes was broken when he slipped two fingers inside her, curling them just right so they immediately hit her g-spot. Her face twisted with pleasure, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open.

“So fucking hot…” He smirked, peppering kisses on her collarbone. His hand had picked a fast, hard pace while his thumb returned to her clit. “And all mine…”

Y/N whined at that, hiding her face in his neck and rutting her hips erratically against his hand. “Say it again… Please.” She begged, clinging to him like he was a life line.

“Mine. All mine. My girl, my baby, my world…” He smiled against her skin as her orgasm began to unravel at his words. “My beautiful thing. My pretty fuck toy…”

Y/N cried out against his neck, feeling small tears leave her eyes; she wasn’t sure if it was because of how warm his words made her feel inside or because of how intense this orgasm was being.

Duff made sure her orgasm was fully over before pulling his hand away from her. He licked it clean before letting it join the other on her back, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“It’s okay baby…” He chuckled when he felt the tears falling on his shoulder. “C'mere.” He pulled her face away from his neck. “You good?” He asked, cleaning the tears on her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

“Yeah.” She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She then laughed lightly. “I’m sorry, don’t know what happened.”

“It’s cool.” He smiled, moving her so she was sitting sideways on his lap, resting her back and legs on his own legs and her head on his shoulder.

He was rubbing soothing circles on her skin and it was all silent for a while.

“You’re even harder now.”

“Why do you keep telling me things that I’m very aware of?”

Y/N laughed and kissed his neck. “How ‘bout we go home so we can take proper care of that?”

Duff picked her up easily and threw her over his shoulder, collecting her bikini top, the rest of their clothes and the small cooler that they had brought with them and started walking to the car, with Y/N laughing and begging to be put down while trying to cover her breasts as best as she could.


End file.
